The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to controlling a cooling system in an information handling system using temperature trends.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHS chassis or racks are sometimes provided to house a plurality of IHSs, and typically include a cooling system for cooling those IHSs. For example, an IHS chassis may house a plurality of a server IHSs, switch IHSs or other networking IHSs, storage IHSs, and/or a variety of other IHSs known in the art, as well as a cooling system for cooling those IHSs. A chassis management controller may be coupled to the IHSs and the cooling systems, and may be configured to receive a temperature status from each of the IHSs and use that temperature status to control the cooling system. The temperature status reported by each of the IHSs is based on temperature thresholds, with the reported temperature status changing when the temperature of the IHS passes those thresholds. The use of temperature thresholds to report a temperature status raises a number of issues, as the conventional actions taken in response to conventionally reported temperature thresholds can result in over-operation of the cooling system when it is not needed by the IHSs, which unnecessarily increases power consumption, component degradation, and noise.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved control of cooling systems.